The subject of this patent application relates generally to research tools, and more particularly to a dynamic research system and associated methods of use for dynamically and automatically researching an at least one subject across a plurality of data sources.
Applicant(s) hereby incorporate herein by reference any and all patents and published patent applications cited or referred to in this application.
By way of background, researching a particular subject often requires manually searching a plurality of different sources, oftentimes via the Internet. Thus, users are typically required to perform separate manual searches using multiple websites and/or online databases to obtain the desired information. For individuals who are required to perform research on a regular basis, these tasks can become very time-consuming. For example, salespersons are often required to research every prospective customer or client prior to interacting with them, so as to be better prepared and increase the chances of being able to secure that customer or client. Accordingly, there remains a need for reducing the amount of time involved in performing such researching tasks.
Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages as described in the following summary.